Christmas lights
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen. Saulbert/Lambski / Adam przyjeżdża na święta do Finlandii, aby spędzić je z Saulim. Po raz pierwszy spotyka też jego rodzinę. / fluff, rated T just in case. w głowie od dawna, zainspirowane ostatnimi wydarzeniami :
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas lights**

_You are the light that never goes out._

Rozdział 1

Adam zamknął za sobą drzwi hotelowego pokoju, odetchnął głęboko i rzucił się na łóżko, zamykając oczy. Jet lag naprawdę było do kitu. Mimo, że przespał prawie cały lot z Szanghaju do Helsinek, nadal czuł się wykończony. Przespał też obiad na pokładzie samolotu, więc do tego był jeszcze głodny. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie na poduszce leżał jego bagaż podręczny, do którego godzinę wcześniej schował czekoladki podarowane mu przez witających go fanów na lotnisku.

Ach, fani. W ogóle się ich nie spodziewał. Zresztą, nie spodziewał się, aby ktokolwiek przyszedł go przywitać. Sauli nie wiedział, że przylatuje dzisiaj – to miała być dla niego niespodzianka, bo w ostatnich chwili przebukował bilet do Helsinek.  
>Liczba fanów i paparazzi wprawiła go w niemałe osłupienie. Z Chin wyleciał wcześnie rano prosto do Finlandii i był pewien, że uda mu się to utrzymać w sekrecie. Jednak jego fani byli lepiej poinformowani niż cały amerykański wywiad, a przepływ informacji między nimi działał bez zarzutu. Pomimo tego całego zaskoczenia, ich niespodziewane powitanie było bardzo miłe. Dzięki nim na krótką chwilę zapomniał o całym zmęczeniu i głodzie.<p>

Znów spojrzał na torbę, w której leżała i kusiła go bombonierka. Starał się użyć całej swojej silnej woli, aby nie otworzyć pudełka, co wiązało się ze zjedzeniem wszystkich czekoladek i zaprzepaszczeniem diety. Ale z drugiej strony był tak niesamowicie głodny…

Jedna czekoladka nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Głód złagodnieje, a poza tym Adam trochę się rozgrzeje. Bo było mu zimno jak cholera! Z Szanghaju wyleciał jedynie w swetrze, wszystkie cieplejsze ubrania zostały w ich domu w Los Angeles, ułożone w walizkach stojących już w garderobie. Przy sobie miał tylko jedną kurtkę, wepchniętą gdzieś na dno walizki. Drżał z zimna, miał ciarki i gęsią skórkę na całym ciele. Zupełnie zapomniał o grudniowych temperaturach w Finlandii – był pewien, że w tym kraju nawet piekło regularnie zamarzało.

Sięgnął po drugą czekoladkę. Nic się nie stanie, jak zje jeszcze tą jedną, tak dla ukojenia nerwów. Okropnie denerwował się przed spotkaniem z rodziną Sauliego. Żołądek miał związany w supeł, a dłonie spocone, mimo przeszywającego zimna. Co jeśli go nie polubią? (Sięgnął po kolejną czekoladkę) Jeśli nie znajdą wspólnego języka? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Sauli będzie musiał wszystko tłumaczyć, bo on nie zna fińskiego (oprócz kilku przekleństw i sprośnych słów, ale nie miał zamiaru się tym chwalić), a jego rodzice nie mówią po angielsku. (Jeszcze jedna czekoladka dobrze mu zrobi) Tyle rzeczy może pójść nie po jego myśli…

Spojrzał na puste opakowanie po słodyczach. Odrzucił je na bok, czując nadchodzące mdłości. Za dużo czekolady i za dużo nerwów.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Padał drobny deszcz, niebo było szare i nigdzie nie było ani śladu śniegu. W ogóle to nie przypominało świąt ze zdjęć z albumu Sauliego. Ale przynajmniej powietrze było o wiele czystsze niż w LA.

Jednak tak bardzo nie mógł doczekać się znów zobaczyć Sauliego! Co prawda minęło zaledwie kilka dni, ale tęsknota była nieproporcjonalnie ogromna – co najmniej jakby nie widzieli się miesiąc. Tak bardzo chciał go teraz wziąć w ramiona i pocałować tak, jakby miało nie być jutra.

W zamyśleniu rozpakował się (zdecydowali się z Saulim na hotel, aby mieć trochę prywatności i nie zawracać za bardzo głowy jego rodzicom) i odświeżył po locie. Wyrzucił do kosza pudełko po czekoladkach, aby pozbyć się dowodów i – postanawiając nie odwlekać tego, co i tak będzie musiało nastąpić – zadzwonił po taksówkę.

…

Pół godziny później jechał już ulicami Helsinek, zmierzając ku drodze wylotowej z miasta. Kierowali się na północ, ku rodzinnemu miastu Sauliego, Hyyvince. Chciał zobaczyć się z Saulim jak najszybciej, ale jednocześnie nadal był zdenerwowany przed pierwszym spotkaniem z jego rodziną. Czekoladki nie pomogły na głód, a zbyt krótka drzemka nie przegoniła zmęczenia po długim locie i kilkukrotnej zmianie stref czasowych.  
>Przed wyjazdem do Hyyvinki zmienił jednak ubrania na cieplejsze, więc przynajmniej nie było mu już tak niewyobrażalnie zimno.<p>

Deszcz stukał o szyby samochodu, a Adam nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kiedy wreszcie w Finlandii spadnie śnieg, będzie wyglądała naprawdę magicznie. Jak z najpiękniejszej bajki. Na razie jednak mógł jedynie obserwować nic nie robiących sobie z brzydkiej pogody Finów przechadzających się po ulicach z parasolami, najwidoczniej robiących ostatnie przedświąteczne zakupy. Małe dzieci z radością skakały po kałużach, rozpryskując wodę na wszystkie strony. Adam mimowolnie się do siebie uśmiechnął, jednocześnie czując się nieco lżej. Właściwie nie czuł już ani głodu, ani zmęczenia, ani zdenerwowania. Jechał zobaczyć Sauliego.

Zamyślonemu piosenkarzowi godzina jazdy minęła szybciej niż mrugnięcie okiem. Nim się obejrzał, taksówka mijała już tablicę witającą przyjeżdżających do Hyyvinki. Wiedział, że dom Sauliego znajdował się na samym końcu miasteczka. Po chwili wjechali na ostatnie osiedle, gdzie jednorodzinne domki stały w znacznym oddaleniu od siebie tak, że wokół każdego znajdował się piękny, duży, wypielęgnowany ogród.

W momencie kiedy taksówka odjechała, zostawiając Adama na pustym chodniku z walizkami w obu rękach, zaczął prószyć śnieg.

Sauli dokładnie opisał mu swoje rodzinne okolice i pokazał mnóstwo zdjęć, wiec Adam nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem właściwego domu. Ruszył w jego stronę, rozglądając się z zachwytem po uroczych uliczkach, nie czując niczego poza przyjemnym podekscytowaniem. Za chwilę ujrzy Sauliego, pozna jego rodzinę i spędzi cudowne święta w najpiękniejszym zakątku na świecie.

Podszedł do domku o wyłożonych drewnem ścianach, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak na zdjęciach. Z komina leciał dym, z wewnątrz słychać było wesołą przedświąteczną krzątaninę. Adam uśmiechnął się i popchnął skrzypiącą cichutko furtkę, wchodząc na podwórko, a potem schodkami na werandę. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął dzwonek po prawej stronie drzwi. Usłyszał za drzwiami szybkie kroki (najwyraźniej ktoś zbiegał po schodach z górnego piętra) i sekundę później drzwi się otworzyły.

Przez szparę w drzwiach patrzyły na niego promieniście zielone oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ogromne podziękowania dla Henni ( Twitter: HachiIsMyName ), która pomogła mi z tłumaczeniem na fiński! Na dole słowniczek właśnie dzięki niej.  
>Huge, HUGE thank you, bb! You're awesome! :))<em>

**Rozdział 2**

Drzwi otworzyła szczupła, na oko czterdziestokilkuletnia kobieta o lśniących blond włosach zaplecionych w luźny warkocz. Zielone oczy patrzyły na Adama z zainteresowaniem, jednak w ich głębi widać było zaskoczenie. Kobieta była naprawdę ładna, jednak Adam stwierdził, że Sauli musiał być w takim razie bardziej podobny do swojego taty – nie doszukał się bowiem żadnego istotnego podobieństwa między blondynką w drzwiach a swoim ukochanym.

Brunet zorientował się, że nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa, odkąd blondynka otworzyła mu drzwi, więc postanowił jak najszybciej naprawić ten błąd. W końcu nie chciał wydać się nieuprzejmym dla mamy Sauliego.

- Moi! – Poprosił Sauliego, aby nauczył go kilku fińskich wyrażeń. Sam też kupił rozmówki angielsko-fińskie i przeglądał je w samolocie. Chciał poczuć się pewniej w obcym kraju, a poza tym… No cóż, Adam nie miał zamiaru się oszukiwać; chciał zrobić możliwie najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie na rodzinie Sauliego. - Minun nimi on Adam ja minä etsiä Saulia.

Wiedział, że miał okropny akcent i miał wrażenie, że w zaledwie kilku słowach zrobił mnóstwo błędów, ale miał nadzieję, że rodzina Sauliego doceni jego starania. Fiński był niewiarygodnie trudnym językiem.

Kobieta zamrugała kilka razy, jakby nie do końca go rozumiejąc. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, aby spróbować powtórzyć to zdanie, odezwała się ciepłym, melodyjnym głosem. – Saulia? – Adam pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Blondynka zmieszała się i pokręciła głową - Ei täällä asu ketään Sauli nimistä.

Adam zrozumiał z tego tylko dwa słowa. Jednym było oczywiście „Sauli", drugim „ei" – najbardziej podstawowe słowo w każdym języku. Spojrzał z konsternacją na kobietę, która była wyraźnie zatroskana. Przez sekundę nie wiedział kompletnie, o co jej chodzi, jednak po chwili dodał dwa do dwóch…

- Znaczy, że… że Sauli… - zaczął dukać po angielsku, nie zastanawiając się zupełnie czy kobieta go zrozumie; był naprawdę zdesperowany. – Sauli… - wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza miniaturowe rozmówki i zaczął je szybko wertować – Cholera… Umm… Sauli... ei asua… täällä?

Blondynka pokręciła głową w zaprzeczeniu, a on poczuł, że zaczyna panikować. To nie była mama Sauliego, to nawet nie był jego dom! Ba! Nawet nie był pewien czy to dobra ulica, nie mówiąc o osiedlu! Bał się pomyśleć, że kierowca taksówki źle zrozumiał nazwę miasteczka przez jego okropny akcent. A śnieg przestał cudownie prószyć.

Czy mogło coś jeszcze pójść źle? Adam wątpił, czy może spotkać go coś dobrego w tym dniu.

Westchnął ciężko.

- Bardzo przepraszam za najście. – nie miał nawet siły, jakiejkolwiek motywacji, aby znaleźć tłumaczenie tych słów w słowniku na końcu książeczki z rozmówkami. Odwrócił się, aby odejść i nie zajmować kobiecie więcej niż to potrzebne czasu. Potrzebował teraz pomyśleć, zastanowić się co dalej robić.

Zszedł tylko dwa schodni niżej, kiedy za plecami znów usłyszał ten ciepły głos.

- Hetkinen... Luulen että sinä... Sinä etsit Sauli Koskista?

Odwrócił się na te słowa z nadzieją w sercu. Blondynka wyszła na werandę, stali teraz kilka kroków od siebie. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedziała, jednak usłyszał imię, które za każdym razem sprawiało, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. – Tak, Sauli Koskinen. – odpowiedział, kiwając głową i czując, że jego serce powoli zaczyna wypełniać nadzieja. Na niebie z powrotem zaczęły wirować delikatne płatki śniegu.

- Ty jesteś… Adam? Adam Lambert? – zapytała niepewnie po angielsku, na co Adam ponownie pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Nie był do końca zdziwiony tym, że go z Saulim skojarzyła; to było na tyle małe miasteczko, że większość ludzi dobrze się znała. Ponadto Sauli był w swoim kraju telewizyjną gwiazdą, więc tym bardziej mieszkańcy Hyvinki wiedzieli o nim dużo - na przykład kim był jego chłopak.

Na chwilę cofnęła się do środka domu, ale już po sekundzie wyszła do Adama z powrotem, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zakładając na siebie kurtkę. – Pomogę.

- Pokażesz mi gdzie mieszka Sauli? – Adam podążył za nią przez furtkę na ulicę. Na jej brązowej kurtce zaczęły zbierać się maleńkie płatki śniegu, zupełnie tak samo, jak w sercu Adama zaczęła zbierać się radość.

- Tak. Pokażę… gdzie Sauli. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego nie do końca poprawnego angielskiego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i ruszyli wzdłuż ulicy. Minęli kilka domów, skręcili w prawo i znów minęli kilka domów. Zatrzymali się w połowie krótkiej uliczki. Kobieta wskazała dłonią ostatni z domów, znajdujący się na samym końcu chodnika. - Tu.

Adam spojrzał na dom, który wskazała. Był dwupiętrowy, choć niezbyt duży. Miał wyłożone drewnem ściany tak, jak większość budynków w okolicy. Białe firanki kontrastowały z ciemnem drewna na zewnątrz domu oraz z niskim, ciemnobrązowym, drewnianym płotem. Furtka była uchylona, jakby czekała właśnie na Adama, zapraszając go do wejścia.

Adam odwrócił się w stronę swojej towarzyszki, zrobił krok w jej stronę i przytulił ją delikatnie. Po chwili odsunął się i uśmiechnął – Kiitos.

- Hyvää joulua. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Adam odwzajemnił szeroko uśmiech - Hyvää joulua. Wesołych świąt.

Kobieta odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem do swojego domu. Pomachała mu przez ramię, kiedy skręcała w główną ulicę. Zniknęła za rogiem.

Adam odwrócił się w stronę domu Sauliego. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł je pomylić. To prawda, były podobne, ale tu chodziło o coś innego. Coś nieuchwytnego. Tę szczególną atmosferę, tę radość, którą wnosił Sauli do każdego miejsca, w którym się znajdował. I którą Adam rozpoznawał z daleka.

To był jego dom.

Szedł w jego kierunku, napawając się jego widokiem. Wszedł przez otwartą bramkę i ruszył w stronę malutkiej werandy. Nie mógł wystarczająco zachwycić się widokiem ogrodu – był najpiękniejszym, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

Wszedł po schodkach do drzwi, odetchnął głęboko i zapukał. W głębi domu usłyszał radosny głos Sauliego, mówiącego coś po fińsku do któregoś z domowników. Po chwili usłyszał też jego kroki, z każdą sekundą coraz głośniejsze. Zawsze je poznawał, zawsze wiedział kiedy nadchodził Sauli.

Ułamek sekundy później otworzył drzwi, a w szparze pokazała się jego roześmiana twarz, na której pojawiło się bezbrzeżne zdumienie połączone z wszechogarniającą radością, kiedy tylko zobaczył kto stał na ganku. Serce Adama zatrzepotało gwałtownie, kiedy nareszcie go zobaczył, a po chwili stanęło, gdy Sauli podbiegł i złączył ich usta w słodkim, gorącym pocałunku. Kiedy Fin odsunął się nieznacznie od niego tak, że nadal stali przytuleni, nie tylko Adam miał rumieńce na twarzy.

- Co ty tu robisz? – Mimo zaskoczenia, Sauli nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. – Miałeś przylecieć jutro, miałem odebrać cię z lotniska.

- To było spontaniczne. – Adam cmoknął go w policzek. – Zdecydowałem się dopiero na lotnisku, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mogę przebukować bilet.

Sauli wspiął się na palce i pocałował Adama po raz drugi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyleciał tutaj dzień wcześniej, prosto z Szanghaju. Na całe święta, tylko do niego.

Nie odrywając od siebie swoich ust, cofnęli się aż pod drzwi. Kiedy Sauli dotknął ich plecami, zakończył pocałunek i uśmiechając się szeroko sięgnął po klamkę, zawahawszy się jednak w ostatniej chwili. – Dlaczego nikt nic nie wiedział? – pokręcił głowa, z jego ust nie schodził jednak uśmiech. – Mogłeś powiedzieć chociaż mi.

Adam wzruszył ramionami. – Nikomu nie mówiłem, fakt, ale fani i paparazzi i tak skądś wiedzieli. – wspomniał puste pudełko po czekoladkach i postanowił odwiedzić wieczorem hotelową siłownię. – A teraz wiedzą też twoi sąsiedzi. – Brwi Sauliego podniosły się w zdziwieniu do góry, a Adam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – To dłuższa historia, opowiem ci wieczorem. – Spojrzał na drzwi. – Więc wchodzimy?

Sauli odpowiedział uśmiechem i przekręcił klamkę, popychając drzwi do wewnątrz. Puścił Adama przodem, zamykając za nimi drzwi. W drzwiach stanęli jego oboje rodzice, rozmawiający ze sobą szybko po fińsku. Zamilkli, gdy zobaczyli kto stoi w korytarzu i uśmiechnęli się lekko.

Sauli wziął Adama za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego, podnosząc go na duchu. Piosenkarz ścisnął delikatnie dłoń swojego chłopaka i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Blondyn spojrzał na swoich rodziców i powiedział:

- Äiti, isä, tässä on Adam, poikaystäväni.

* * *

><p>Słowniczek:<p>

1. Minun nimi on Adam ja minä etsiä Saulia. – Mam na imię Adam, szukam Sauliego (Adam nie zna fińskiego, więc błędnie; poprawnie powinno być: Minun nimeni on Adam ja etsin Saulia)  
>2. Ei täällä asu ketään Sauli nimistä. – Nikt o imieniu Sauli tutaj nie mieszka.<br>3. Sauli... ei asua… täällä? – Sauli tu nie mieszkać?  
>4. Hetkinen... Luulen että sinä... Sinä etsit Sauli Koskista? – Poczekaj… Myślę, że… Szukasz Sauliego Koskinena?<br>5. Kiitos – Dziękuję.  
>6. Hyvää joulua. – Wesołych świąt.<br>7. Äiti, isä, tässä on Adam, poikaystäväni. – Mamo, tato, poznajcie Adama, mojego chłopaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie jestem pewna, czy będzie dalsza część, czy może ta będzie ostatnią. Zakończenie mi się podoba, więc pewnie (na 90 procent) ten fanfik pozostanie z trzema rozdziałami, jednak oznaczam jako "In progress", bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo :)  
>(Jak na razie ostatni) Rozdział dedykuję Maronie.<p>

**Rozdział 3**

- Uwielbiają cię.

Sauli z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał na Adama, który właśnie dołączył do niego w łóżku, z ulgą zagłębiając się wreszcie w ciepłą pościel. Był niewiarygodnie zmęczony kilkugodzinnym lotem, szukaniem domu rodziców jego chłopaka, stresem związanym z poznaniem państwa Koskinen, a także przenikliwym zimnem i deszczową pogodą. Najchętniej zagrzebałby się w pościel po czubek głowy, przytulił mocno Sauliego i spał przez kilka dni. Jet lag naprawdę był do kitu.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Adam. Nawet Sauli nie wiedział, jak bardzo pragnął, aby jego rodzice go polubili. To tak naprawdę był najważniejszy cel jego podróży. Priorytet.

Sauli pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę. Są tobą zachwyceni.

Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując miłe ciepło rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu, w okolicy serca. Poczuł się dużo lżej, jakby nagle z ramion spadł mu niewidzialny ciężar. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy. – powiedział cicho, przysuwając się bliżej Sauliego i całując go w czubek nosa. – Bałem się, że będzie inaczej. – Przyznał jeszcze ciszej, patrząc w dół i unikając jego wzroku.

Sauli odgarnął włosy z czoła ukochanego, przeczesując je smukłymi palcami. Brunet spojrzał na niego z niepewnością malującą się na jego twarzy.

- Nie mogło być. A wiesz czemu? – Adam pokręcił przecząco głową. Sauli położył dłoń na jego policzku. – Bo nie da się ciebie nie uwielbiać.

Adam przysunął się jeszcze bliżej blondyna, aby pocałować go słodko w usta. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie wyrazić słowami jak bardzo go kocha.

- No i ta twoja znajomość fińskiego. – Dodał Sauli, gdy ich wargi rozłączyły się. Na ustach Adama pojawił się uśmiech. – Powalająca. – Ocenił blondyn, sprawiając, że obaj zaśmiali się głośno i radośnie. Adam wiedział, że musi popracować nad swoim fińskim, choć dzięki rozmówkom całkiem nieźle się z nimi dogadał. Albo raczej dogadałby się, gdyby potrzebowałby zapytać ich o drogę na dworzec czy do najbliższego bankomatu… Przysiągł zapamiętać sobie, że zwroty w rozmówkach były całkowicie nieprzydatne, jeśli chciało się wywrzeć dobre wrażenie na rodzicach swojego chłopaka.

- Kocham cię. – stwierdził prosto, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy, które były jego najważniejszym źródłem szczęścia.

- Wiem. – Odpowiedział cicho Sauli, głaszcząc go po policzku. Adam mówił mu to coraz częściej, z czego Sauli bardzo się cieszył; Adam powoli uczył się przy nim wyrażać swoje uczucia. - A ty wiesz, jak bardzo ja kocham ciebie. I widzi to moja rodzina. – uśmiechnął się. – Widzą, że sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, jak nigdy dotąd. – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał prosto w chłodne usta Adama, muskając je wargami, a potem całując łagodnie, w milczeniu dziękując za najpiękniejszy rok jego życia. Za uczynienie go kompletnym.

Chwilę później spali już głęboko, zagrzebani po szyje w ciepłą pościel. Przytuleni, tak blisko siebie, że nawet odgłos bicia ich serc zlał się w jeden.

…

Hotel, w którym się zatrzymali, chociaż nie należał do tych ogromnych, pięciogwiazdkowych cudów architektury, był przytulny i komfortowy. Obsługa z uśmiechem spełniała ich każde życzenie, a dodatkowo w wyposażeniu samego pokoju znajdował się także obiekt westchnień Sauliego, za którym – według Adama – tęsknił bardziej niż za własną rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Miejsce, o którym nie przestawał mówić od rana i do pokochania którego chciał skłonić Adama tak bardzo, że ten zaczął podejrzewać jakiś podstęp.

Sauna.

Sauli kompletnie zwariował na jej punkcie, gorąco namawiając Adama do odwiedzenia jej – tym bardziej, że mieli ją całą tylko dla siebie. Adam, choć nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty, nigdy jeszcze nie był w typowej, fińskiej saunie, więc powoli zaczął się przekonywać do pomysłu.

Kiedy wrócili do pokoju po sutym obiedzie – Adam zaczynał uwielbiać fińską kuchnię – Sauli zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki, a Adam rzucił się na łóżko. Jego brzuch był pełny, jet lag nadal dawał o sobie znać, a pogoda się nie polepszała. To wszystko sprawiało, że miał ochotę wrócić z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie razem z Saulim spędzili cały dzisiejszy poranek, na zmianę śpiąc i kochając się, wolno i słodko.

Zdjął marynarkę i koszulę, jednak zanim zdążył rozebrać się do końca i wejść pod kołdrę, z łazienki wyszedł Sauli, w samym ręczniku wiszącym nisko na wąskich biodrach. Był tak nisko i był zawiązany tak luźno, że miało się wrażenie, że za sekundę spadnie na podłogę, ukazując blondyna w całej okazałości. Adam nie miałby nic przeciwko. Już i tak ciężko mu było się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż widok fantastycznego ciała swojego chłopaka, czując przyjemny niepokój w okolicach rozporka. Pochłaniał wzrokiem delikatnie umięśnione ramiona, idealnie wyrzeźbiony, opalony brzuch, płaskie podbrzusze. Nagle nie czuł już zmęczenia, a łóżko proponowało o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia niż poobiednia drzemka.

Zanim jednak brunet zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Fin przeszedł kilka kroków w bok i otworzył drzwi po prawej stronie łazienki.

Sauna.

- Masz ochotę? - Sauli stanął w progu i uniósł jedną brew. Doskonale wiedział co zrobić i co powiedzieć, aby Adam zgodził się na wszystko bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Adam uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i ruszył w jego kierunku, po drodze pozbywając się reszty ubrań. Całkowicie nagi wszedł do parnego pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś tu być dłużej niż 8 minut? * - Sauli przywarł do chłodnego ciała Adama, który poprowadził ich obu na środek malutkiego pomieszczenia.

- To wystarczy. – odpowiedział lakonicznie Adam, pochylając głowę i przygryzając szyję blondyna.

Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął z jego bioder ręcznik i rzucił go w kąt. Podtrzymując jego biodra i podnosząc go całego do góry, pomógł Sauliemu opleść uda wokół jego pasa. Powoli położył jego plecy na ręczniku rozłożonym na drewnianej podłodze, nie przestając go namiętnie całować.

Gorąca para otulała ich rozpaloną skórę, kiedy chłonęli swoją bliskość. Ich splecione ciała stały się jednym, kiedy jednocześnie wznieśli się na wyżyny namiętności. Zapłonęli.

…

Adam siedział na łóżku, kompletnie ubrany, poprawiając co jakiś czas szalik owinięty wokół szyi. Ponad pół godziny temu Sauli oznajmił, że wychodzi na kilka minut i wróci z niespodzianką. Adam czekał teraz na niego z niecierpliwością, podchodząc co chwilę do okna, jakby spodziewając się zobaczyć go na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zaczynał się trochę martwić.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, a do pokoju wkroczył Sauli, niosąc w rękach zapakowany piknikowy kosz. – Przepraszam, trochę mi to zajęło.

- Nie szkodzi. – Adam uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, zbliżając się do niego i wyciągając rękę do szczelnie okrytego kocem koszyka. Koszyk wyglądał tajemniczo, a on był z natury ciekawski. Jednak jego palce jedynie musnęły gruby materiał, bo Sauli odsunął koszyk spoza zasięgu jego rąk.

- Za chwilę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok podkówki na ustach swojego chłopaka. Cmoknął go w ciepłe usta i podszedł z powrotem do drzwi. – Gotowy?

- Na co? – Adam był w równym stopniu zaciekawiony i zdezorientowany.

Na ten widok Sauli uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, biorąc go za rękę i wyprowadzając na hotelowy korytarz. – Zobaczysz.

…

Sauli rozłożył koc i wypakował koszyk, wyjmując z niego jego ulubione grzane wino, które rozlał do dwóch kieliszków. Wstał i podszedł do Adama, który stał kilka metrów dalej, opierając się o zimną, metalową barierkę i podziwiając rozpościerający się przed nim widok.

Sauli zaprowadził ich na dach budynku hotelu, skąd rozlegał się widok na całe miasto. Słońce miało za chwilę zajść za horyzont, odcienie czerwieni i pomarańczy rozświetlały grudniowe niebo.

Adam odebrał z rąk Sauliego ciepły kubek z gorącym napojem i wziął mały łyk. Poczuł, jak napój rozgrzewa go od środka i łagodnie rozpala przełyk i podniebienie.

Usiedli na grubym kocu rozłożonym na zimnym betonie. Przytulili się do siebie i przykryli jeszcze jednym kocem. W milczeniu popijali gorące wino i obserwowali słońce powoli chylące się ku zachodowi. Adam spojrzał na Sauliego, na jego twarz rozświetloną ostatnimi promieniami słońca. Pocałował go w skroń i zamknął oczy, wdychając zapach jego perfum, napawając się jego bliskością.

Sauli oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, wtulając się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej.

Zapadł już zmrok, a oni wciąż siedzieli razem na dachu, okryci kocem, przytuleni. Rozgrzani nie tyle gorącym winem, a siłą uczucia.

* * *

><p>* Osoby, które po raz pierwszy korzystają z sauny nie powinny przebywać w niej dłużej niż ok 8 minut. (w zależności od rodzaju sauny - od 5-15 minut)<p> 


End file.
